Talk:Prince James of Lovia
And later, his grand-nephew was named after the illustrious Prince Phillip the First? Nice, Horton, nice! The Master's Voice 16:08, September 24, 2011 (UTC) I hadn't though of that but nice! I didn't make his family too big, only enough to make it normal. HORTON11 16:47, September 24, 2011 (UTC) Not anymore. :P omg i hate the lashawns in the royal family so much, someone just delete them, besides I am pretty sure bastardroyale and TMV are both YgoD's socks Alright, I'll do the template. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 18:25, September 24, 2011 (UTC) We don't really have to make them Royal family members but at least keep them in the linf of succession. HORTON11 18:33, September 24, 2011 (UTC) No. . . maybe in the royal family but not the line of succession. They were removed a long time ago. BastardRoyale is also TMV's account, (and YgoD's), so he shouldn't be able to just add people to the LoS when before it was agreed with Dimitri that they wouldn't. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 19:04, September 24, 2011 (UTC) :I don't think anything was agree about that. And right now, the fucking law says they should be in. What's the big deal here? You hate them, but you seem to be alone in that, TimeMaster. Horton is now inventing new characters, creating new bloodlines to the Royal Family and all I am trying to do is trying to get people included who have had articles for well over a year now, people who's status is clearly defended and defined by the laws currently in effect in Lovia. This is, basically, a non-discussion. Your arguments: "I fucking hate them" and when I ask why "because they have to many children, damnit!"... it's almost getting funny, comical. Or maybe it already is. The Master's Voice 07:40, September 25, 2011 (UTC) OMFG horton. Dimi's second cousins are being born FIFTY years before him. It is just too damn much. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:46, September 25, 2011 (UTC) And Horton, you don't get to be in the royal family, just so you know. Also, no more brunant links. We already have too much of it. You are just going too far! —TimeMaster (talk • ) 12:47, September 25, 2011 (UTC) 50 years isn't really an issue, I know one of my ded's cousins was much older than me and he used to play with his son who was slightly older. Also I have no intentions of being in the royal family. I just want to be distantly related to the son of a king. ALso I have removed the bruant links, and please do not revert the dates to later. I have been building up a whole history based on the earlier dates. HORTON11 13:40, September 25, 2011 (UTC) Horton, I'm sorry, but I can't live with Dimi's second cousins being a whole FIFTY years older than him. PLease don't revert, your version does not not make sense to me. —TimeMaster (talk • ) 13:42, September 25, 2011 (UTC)